5 words
by Amanda3271
Summary: Bones tells Booth she is pregnant with his baby. It is labeled angst because Brennan deals with fears of trying to tell Booth that she was pregnant and she didn't know how he would react.
1. Chapter 1

***No mere words are needed to be said about this prompt...I feel like the producers didn't show us the additional reaction of Booth when he found out about Bones being pregnant with Christine. I will basically start off the story from where Booth asks "What?". Please enjoy. Also...don't own Bones***

"What?" Booth asked, confused as to why Bones was acting so strange.

 _'Why is she acting so strange?' Booth wondered._

Bones takes a deep shaky breath, when she trembled inside. She was never this nervous when talking to Booth about anything, then why did she have such difficulty telling Booth this news.

Another deep shaky breath. It was now or never. She had to tell him.

"I'm..." She paused stuttering a bit before she found the courage to speak again, "...I'm pregnant."

She pauses a moment to allow the news to sink in for Booth.

Booth's mind races, as it tries desperately to process the information Bones had just given him. His mind is completely in shock.

Her next bombshell shocks the pants off of him.

"You're the father." She finally said, holding her breath silently waiting for his reaction.

She nearly has a heart attack, when he doesn't immediately respond to her news. She is about ready to snap him out of his reverie, when she soon sees Booth's facial expression turn from blank to complete happiness.

She lets out a breath, as his smile grew from ear to ear.

"A baby? My baby? You're pregnant with my baby?" He asked, excitedly with a little twinkle to his eye.

"Yes, I just told you a minute ago." She stated, smiling.

"My Bones. My Bones is pregnant with my baby." Booth stated, still in shock.

"Booth, at this stage of the pregnancy the baby is generally referred to as a zygote." Bones stated.

"Bones, please I'd rather you'd not refer to our baby as that." Booth pleaded.

"Booth, that is all that a baby is at this point, a mass of multiple cells...but I understand what you mean." She replied, a knowing smile on her face.

"So...how far along are you? Have you felt any bouts of nausea? Morning sickness? Have you set a date for a ultrasound?" Booth asked, questions practically sprouting out of him.

"Boy, aren't we curious tonight." Bones joked.

"Sorry, it's been a while since I've dealt with a new baby on the way." Booth replied.

"It's okay, I'm 2 weeks along. I haven't felt any symptoms of nausea gravitium, though I suspect I might be dealing with it soon. The ultrasound is scheduled for next week." Bones explained.

"Can I come with you when you go to the ultrasound?" Booth asked.

"You can if you want, but I prefer that you do go. I'm going to need you at my side." Bones stated, with a smile on her face.

Her smile equally matched his smile, as she felt his hand touch her flat stomach. Knowing that the love they had created weeks ago, was forming in the woman he loved the most. He had Vincent Nigel Murray to thank for allowing him and Bones to finally be together.

The growling of her stomach, however snaps him out of his reverie.

"Are you hungry?" Booth asked, rubbing her stomach.

"A little." Bones replied, still smiling.

"Do you want to order a pizza?" Booth asked.

"Yeah. But, I was wondering if we could order a dessert from the diner." Bones asked, giving Booth her version of his charm smile. That made him want to give her anything her heart desired.

"Sure, anything for you, Bones. Anything for you. What kind of dessert do you want?" Booth asked, his hand leaving her stomach.

Her next response shocked him to the core.

"Surprisingly, I am craving an apple pie." Bones replied.

"Okay, there is no doubt about it that you are pregnant with my child due to the fact that you want pie." Booth stated, eyes widening.

"And I also crave you." Bones added, watching Booth gulp.

"How about we just eat from the diner." Booth suggested, turning to walk in the direction of the diner.

"Sure." Bones agreed, turning to walk with him.

Their chatter suddenly dies into the night as they make their way to the diner, which thankfully was still open.

The End

*As a writer right now, I mainly dabble and still dabble into M-rated Bones fanfiction. Booth and Brennan M-rated fanfiction to be exact. That is what most of the rest of my stories I plan on uploading onto the site are rated. I highly advise anyone who is under the age of 18. But, if you are going to be one of the one's who bypass that warning (like I always do), I will not judge. Though, just a little warning, most of the M-rated stories are "The Hole in the Heart" based. Sorry, I got addicted to the possible ways that iconic scene could have gone down. I mean...who could blame me. That scene was so talked about during the summer after season 6 ended. Believe me, there were a rash of "The Hole in the Heart" one shots. Some of them aren't even on Fanfiction anymore. Bummer.*

*Please read and review*


	2. Chapter 2: Minutes Earlier

*To be honest...I hadn't exactly planned on adding another chapter to this story...because when I had originally written and posted this story on ...I had believed that it would just be a one-shot and nothing else. Then suddenly months after I had posted the story...out of the blue I got an idea of how I can write Brennan telling Angela that she was pregnant with Christine into this story...because let's be honest that was also a scene the producers convienently left out. So, anyway I give you chapter number two of "5 Words". Enjoy!*

*Disclaimer: Also, I don't own Bones.*

Chapter 2: Minutes Earlier

Brennan nervously approached Angela, whom was relaxing in her hospital bed, moments upon giving birth to Michael Vincent Staccato Hodgins.

She was nervous upon every step she took, her mind pondering how she was going to tell her best friend what she had recently found out that morning.

That she, Doctor Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian and well respected novelist was pregnant with Special Agent Booth's baby. Angela already knew that she and Booth were now together, in fact she was the only one who knew about them. Booth and her weren't exactly ready to tell the others just yet.

Yet she wondered how Angela was going to react to this news. Part of her, felt like she could be raining on Angela's parade with that type of news. Then again, it would be majorly unfair towards Angela if she wasn't told first since Angela told her first about her baby before telling Hodgins.

'It's now or never...I have to tell her...that way I will have some type of courage for when I tell Booth later.' Brennan thought, as she finally approached Angela with the stuffed animal that her and Booth had gotten for the baby in her arms.

"Hey." Brennan said, very softly.

"Hey." Angela answered back.

"Booth and I got something for the baby." Brennan stated, giving the stuffed animal to Angela. Who takes it.

"Aww...that is so sweet. Thank you." Angela replied, hugging the animal to her body.

"Your welcome. So what was it like?" Brennan asked, while simultaneously thinking 'So I'll know what to look forward to in eight months'

" It was wonderful...like a dream." Angela stated, smiling.

Brennan takes a deep breath before saying the words that she without a doubt was nervous about saying to anyone.

"Well...Ange...I have some shocking news I just found out this morning...but I don't know how to tell Booth." Brennan stated, mentally preparing herself.

"Why? What's wrong?" Angela asked, confusion etched on her face.

"Remember that night I told you Booth and I first made love...the night that we lost Vincent Nigel-Murray?" Brennan asked.

"Yes...again...what is wrong?" Angela asked, again confused.

"Well...this morning I...um...I found out I am pregnant...and Booth's the father." Brennan announced in a rush.

Brennan quickly watched as Angela's face went from confusion to glee.

"OH MY GOD SWEETIE!!! I am so beyond happy for you. Does Booth know...have you told him yet?" Angela asked, hugging Brennan.

"No...and that is the problem." Brennan stated, grabbing a nearby chair to sit in.

"Why would something like be a problem? You, my friend, always wanted a baby, mainly Booth's baby. Hell, two years ago, Booth was even willing to donate his sperm, just so you could have a child. His child." Angela stated, very confused.

"I know Ange...it's just...Booth and I have now just started sleeping together...and getting pregnant just made things a lot faster than they should be...and well I am mainly worried about how Booth's going to react." Brennan explained, with a worried look on her face.

"Look...I understand completely what you are going through...when I found out that I was expecting...I had more or less the exact same thoughts. But you helped me get over the worries I had and that was what helped me tell Hodgins. Booth loves you no matter what...I think he will love you even more when you tell him about the baby. Besides...Booth ADORES kids..." Angela stated, placing a comforting hand over Brennan's.

"Okay." Brennan responded.

"Also...do you even remember him using a condom that night...or were you two in such a heat of the moment that protection slipped your minds?" Angela asked, out of curiosity.

"A little of both. To be honest, I thought that I was on the pill, but didn't realize that I had forgotten to take the pill that day until I realized I was late. After a few days...I started noticing the signs of pregnancy and decided to get a blood test done. I got the results this morning." Brennan explained.

"Wait...so you spent your day undercover in a bowling alley case...and Booth didn't know that you were secretly pregnant with his child?" Angela asked.

"Yes. This brings us to the "how do I tell him I am pregnant with his kid" question." Brennan stated.

"Okay...Bren...don't stress...stress isn't good for you or the baby...especially at this stage of the pregnancy. Most important, be the courageous woman that he fell in love with long ago and go tell him right now." Angela stated, gently shooing her to the door.

"Okay." Brennan replied with confidence.

Just then there is a knock on the door, it is Booth, whom is ready to leave.

"Yes?" Angela asked.

"It's Booth...I am just wondering if Bones is ready to go home? Cam and the others are heading home right now."

"I am ready Booth." Brennan replied.

"Bye sweetie, remember what I told you."

Brennan walks towards the door and opens it to reveal Booth standing in the door way, she looks back at Angela one last time before walking away with Booth.

"Take care, Ange."

"You too."

*Like I said, I hadn't intended on creating another chapter for the story, it just came alive on it's own. I will be updating "Baby Steps" before Christmas day if I am able to...I will also be posting a Christmas themed story on Christmas Eve that was written about 4 years ago..."Holding My Precious Baby Girl" might possibly be getting a new chapter soon...depending on how I plan it out. Please read and review. Reviews mean so much to me.*


End file.
